Inside my Heart
by Mechiante
Summary: Deux ans c'est long, surtout quand la personne qu'on aime est si loin...


**Vous connaissez Florent Dorin? Moi oui *bave***

 **Vous connaissez Luffy et Zoro? Moi oui, et si vous me dites le contraire, j'avoue que je serais surprise.**

 **Alors Luffy, Zoro, et Inside my Heart de Florent, dans ma tête ça donne ça, enjoy!**

 **Thanks ma béta chérie Pyro!**

 **N.B: Zoro, Luffy, One Piece, la chanson... Rien n'est à moi, je sais, remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie!**

* * *

 _You've been away from me too long_

Ça fait deux ans. Deux ans que j'attends pour retrouver tout mes nakama. Vous m'avez manqué. Mais je ne le vous dirais certainement pas. J'attends simplement sur le quai, impatient.

 _And you've grown without me too strong_

Je vous vois arriver. Bordel. C'est mon capitaine ça ? Il est rayonnant, plus encore que dans mes souvenirs. Sa joie de vivre m'a manqué plus que tout le reste, je m'en rends compte maintenant que je l'ai de nouveau à mes cotés. Il a changé, il est plus fort, semble plus mature… Enfin… quelque chose qui s'approche d'une certaine forme de maturité très relative.

 _So I might ask am I useful now ?  
After all that time has past as I missed that smile_

Tu souris, tu es heureux de nous revoir, et moi je suis là, planté comme un poteau à te regarder. La cicatrice sur ton torse m'effraie. Où es-tu _encore_ allé te fourrer pour avoir ça ? Baka ! Et moi je m'inquiète tout seul dans mon coin. Tu remarque mon regard insistant sur cette blessure et tu me souris, ce sourire si rassurant qui me réconforte en un instant. Après tout, tu es là et entier, tout va bien.

 _Cause I can tell by the sound of your voice  
You got rid of that spell that let you no choice  
And in the end that is quite a good thing_

J'avais peur que tu sois cassé, brisé, de récupérer ton fantôme. Mais non, tu ris, tu réclames de la viande, tu lances ton rêve à la face du monde de ta voix claire et enfantine et nous partons. Tu es là, sur le bateau avec nous, tu es resté le même, cette expérience t'as juste rendu plus fort que jamais, plus déterminé. Ta joie de vivre nous suit partout et nous contamine.

 _If you're still loving me it's on your own free will_

Tu sautes de la tête de lion sur laquelle tu t'es perché et viens me prendre dans tes bras. Sans prévenir. J'avoue, je suis surpris, mais je ne te repousse pas. Décidément, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi impulsif.

\- Tu m'as manqué Zoro ! Un capitaine sans son second c'est pas un vrai capitaine.

Je souris, ta logique est vraiment personnelle. Tu recules et me regardes, presque fier de toi. Je n'en peux plus, je dois te poser cette question.

\- Luffy… comment ça va ?

Je demande ça comme une formule de politesse, mais mes yeux expriment tout le poids derrière mes mots. Ton sourire gigantesque se fane un peu, mais tu te reprends vite. Tu ne me réponds pas, tu te contentes de me regarder, les joues roses. Tu as suffisamment de pudeur pour ne rien dire.

 _Cause I know you but still you're shy  
And I ask myself sometimes why my words get no reply_

Ne réponds pas, ce n'est rien. Le pont est désert, chacun se réinstalle dans le bateau. Alors je te prends dans mes bras à mon tour. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais être blessé comme tu l'as été. Ne dis rien et laisse-moi profiter de cet instant hors du temps, hors de tout, il n'y a que nous et le monde est loin. Deux ans c'est trop long, j'ai accumulé trop de tendresse refoulée, je n'ai pas pu l'exprimer en te frappant ou en te protégeant. Alors juste pour une fois, je me laisse aller. Les mots sont inutiles.

 _But you are the one, for whom I'd burn all the words  
That come to my mind and for you, I would only save love_

Je te relâche et tu me souris. Mon capitaine sans cervelle et élastique, je ne te laisserai plus seul aussi longtemps.

 _But there are a thousand ways to love  
There are a thousand ways to love_

Depuis ce jour où je t'ai rejoins je te suis fidèle. Toute ma loyauté est pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais voulu d'un autre capitaine que toi. Je suis bien dans ton équipage, sur ton bateau… à tes cotés.

 _You are the heart beating inside my heart  
You are the heart beating inside  
You are the heart beating inside my heart  
You are the heart beating inside_

Tu t'éloignes et j'ai envie de te courir après, j'ai envie que tu restes près de moi, j'ai envie de te reprendre dans mes bras, de te protéger. La vie est trop dure pour toi. Je ne veux plus que tu l'affrontes seul. Plus jamais je ne te laisse seul.

 _You've been away from me too long_  
 _And you've grown without me too strong_

La nuit tombe et tu vas dans ta cabine. Je te suis, m'arrête devant la porte. J'ai déjà fait ça, il y a beaucoup de nuits où je t'ai suivi, où je suis resté à tes cotés, où on a parlé jusqu'à ce que tu t'endorme sans prévenir.

 _So I might ask am I rightful now ?  
To be the one that watches over your sleep at night  
_

Mais j'hésite. Pour la première fois, je ne me sens pas à ma place. C'est ton frère qui devrait être là, pas moi. C'est de lui dont tu as besoin. Pas de moi.

 _For all the time that I've been away_  
 _I've bet you are mine now I have lot to repay_

Je pense que je vais te laisser seul. Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler et soutenir les peines. Après tout, je ne suis pas ton mec, je suis ton second. Je tourne les talons et m'en vais vers le dortoir.

 _And in the end that is quite good indeed_  
 _Nothing can be taken for granted_

La porte s'ouvre et je me retourne. Tu me regardes sans rien dire et tu t'approches. Tes mains attrapent les pans de mon kimono et tu me tires vers toi en reculant jusque dans ta cabine. La porte se referme derrière moi et tu viens te blottir dans mes bras. Je te serre contre moi et tu me regardes un long moment avant de te mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Et enfin, tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'attendais ça depuis… depuis ce qui me paraît être des siècles.

 _Cause when you gave me your sweet skin to stroke_  
 _The most beautiful day of my life_  
 _Didn't erase the days my heart was broken_

Je me recule et regarde tes grands yeux noisettes. Je n'y vois plus de crainte, d'inquiétude où de doute. Je vois de l'amour et un bonheur aussi grand que l'est Grand Line. Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire face à ça, alors je reprends simplement tes lèvres et te souris.

 _But you are the one, for whom I'd burn all the words  
That come to my mind and for you, I would only save love  
But there are a thousand ways to love  
There are a thousand ways to love  
_

Tu soupires et me souris. Tu t'apprêtes à dire quelque chose mais je secoue la tête. On parlera demain Luffy, pour l'instant le silence est trop parfait. Ça te va, tu te jettes littéralement sur moi et tes baisers parlent pour toi. Je te soulève et t'emmène dans ton lit. La nuit va être très belle.

 _You are the heart beating inside my heart  
You are the heart beating inside  
You are the heart beating inside my heart  
You are the heart beating inside _


End file.
